Not A Perfect Love Story
by lonelygirllovestories
Summary: There is this guy you just can't stand, what if he turns out to be the one you have feelings for and what if it all just turned 'oh' so very wrong? As Ally's world breaks down in pieces and she falls deeper than ever, will Austin be there to catch her, because everyone knows that love-stories do not always end well! How will this one end? (one-shot)


**MY SECOND ONE SHOT, OMG ! I AM GETTING THE GRIP OF THIS, OR NOT I JUST FELT REALLY INSPIRED READING TROUGH OLD NOVELS OF MINE ABOUT THIS ONE GUY IN MY PAST AND OUR 'ADVENTURES'...BUT HEY I'LL STOP THE BORING STUFF HERE AND TELL YOU THE NECESSARY I OWN NOTHING PART AND THEN ENJOY! ( OH AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :) I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK) _THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION OF THE CHAPTER SORRY THAT I RE-POSTED IT BUT I I JUST WANTED TO EDIT IT A LITTLE MORE AND MAKE IT BETTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT!_**

* * *

_The rain is falling when I fall down on his front step and bury my head in my hands, how ironic! I feel the pain in my stomach and it is so hard to breath, I mentally smack my self when I picture his face when he told me to walk away. I hate myself cause the worst part was that I turned into someone I am not, a manipulative bitch, hoping for someone else destruction. I am not that girl, I can't be! I am all happy and sunshine or so I thought. I should have known, I should have said no, but he was just, well it felt right and clearly was not. I want to tell myself that he used me, that I didn't know but I did, she was my friend. Kind of? Okay fine I didn't like her that much but she still always was sweet and everything, we talked, mostly her telling me about him and how amazing he was. Stuff I already knew. I always knew that the whole mess would end up in tears but I was selfish and hoped it would not be me crying. I feel the rain on my skin, so cold still also calming, I am not crying alone._

* * *

-" shut up! Trish, he is not, he has a girl friend already!" I tell my best friend with an annoyed glare. " Besides, I am not interested in him, he s such a jerk" I smirk and turn back to what I was doing, changing clothes that is, I groan as I look trough my back and find out that I forgot my dance pants at home, fuck. That's when she walks in, Cassidy Evans the beautiful and absolutely lovely girl friend of Dallas Johnsson. And we are back to the jerk himself.

-"What's wrong Ally?" Cassidy asks with a genuine smile which I return. I don't like her, but there is a reason why, and the reason is...

-" Somebody is on their period, am I right?"

Yep, that reason is her idiot for boyfriend Dallas. Sure he is good looking and everything, but do you see what I have to deal with? I turn to face hi and give him a glare that would kill him, IF it was possible.

-"No honey, I am not but still I am sure you know a lot about the periods, being such a bitch all the time" I smirk at him, making Trish and a few other girls chuckle, Cassidy very confused and the jerk? He just sticks his tongue out. Very mature I know, you wouldn't believe that he is 6 years older than me, 24, yep that makes him the adult here. I turn back facing Cassidy.

-" Sorry Cass, your boyfriend just pisses me off, but no, I forgot my pants, so I guess I will skip practice today!" I give her an apologizing smile and turn around to pack my stuff in the bag again.

-"No you can borrow mine! Really, you shouldn't have to skip practice, and besides i am just a little taller than you" Cassidy smiles again, can you see how frustrating this is? Her being the saint and her boyfriend being the devil you just want to kill painfully?

-"Cass,I am fine!" I tell her

-" Really, I mean I don't have black tights, like the once you usually wear but I have nude once and a dress" She gives me a pleading look.

-"Fine!" I tell her and turn around, sending back the smile again

-"Omg! You in a dress, this is going to be hilarious" Dallas shouts from the other side of the locker room. Yes we share the locker room, it is weird but I am used to it now so just leave it there, okay?

-" I look better in a dress, than you'll ever do!" I smirk as I catch the clothes Cass throws to me.

-" I am sorry but you look like a 60 year old dwarf" he chuckles, that ain't even funny. Trish smile to me and I really try to ignore what he said, not for me but for Trish, but I can't I am sorry, so sorry, I just can't.

-" At least I don't hit my head in the sealing, like you stupid giant, wait, I that's why you are so stupid and it also explains the face". He is about to say something but the door opens.

-"Did everyone miss me?" A familiar blonde shouts as he walks in, high fiveing his friends Dez and Elliot, and then turning to me.

-"Nice, dress Dawson!" he smirks and winks at me.

-" Nice try Moon!" I laugh as I give him a hug, meet my other best friend Austin Moon.

-"Quit making out in the locker room!" Dallas yells with a stupid smirk on his face.

-" Jealous much, Jonhsson!" I laugh and take in the scent of my blond friend, before he pulls away, and starts a conversation with Dallas. Yes my life is far from perfect, the jerk is also friends with my friends, so I have to see him a lot outside practice too. I turn to Cass who already finished her warm up and is now stretching on the floor, other foot on her back and the other one pressed against the floor, the girl manages to do a split. The girl is so perfect that I almost hate her for that, I can do a split too, I just have to work really hard for it. I start warming up.

-" What's wrong, Dawson? Not landing the pirouette? Don't worry not everyone can be talented at this!" Dallas interrupts again, I am so ready to kill that bitch and I might would have when Trish grabs my hand and drags me outside.

-" Let's go to warm up somewhere else" she tells me and I follow her sending one last glare filled with hate towards the jerk, only to earn an evil smirk back.

* * *

_The start was kind of rocky, bu I was right, he was a jerk, he always was. I think as I sit there crying. If only he would have stayed as that jerk in my heart I would still be there hating him and not feeling like total crap. I sigh and wonder if it would be wrong to ring that door bell, I would need to see him, really see him. To talk, to feel and to have someone there, but no I am not that girl, not anymore. Why were I so stupid? I just, how did I not see this coming, I am sitting here on a door step, crying over someone not worth anyone's tears. I should just go, but right now the task seems impossible. He is some where making out with the perfect girl and I a here sitting on this stupid door step, not knowing how I am supposed to move on._

* * *

-"Dawson!" his voice echoed in the studio, We were the last once there, I had my reasons but why he still was here,I didn't know, and actually I didn't care. I rested my head in my hands, Ella, my sister had just taking part in a big competition and something had gone wrong because the results for today's routine were on my phone and they were not what I expected. I couldn't believe it, I couldn't think about anything else. I just saw her face in front of me, she had worked so hard on that gymnastic routine and i could imagine her face, her broken, all teary. I hated life and I was sure she would be devastated.

-" What is up with you" his voice shattered the silence and I felt his eyes on me.

-" It's none of your business!" Groaned trying to keep the tears in, call me emotional, but me and Ella were really close and the competition was a big deal to her.

-"It's Ella, ain't it?" he asked, his voice was soft and I could feel his presence.

-" You know nothing about it!" I spit out the words and refused to even look at him, I wanted to be alone, maybe work on my new dance solo after he had left and the studio was empty, but he was in no hurry I could tell.

-" Did something happen?" he asked.

-" I told you it is none of your business!" I shouted at him, I didn't mean to because I knew he enjoyed when I lost my temper and I tried to not give him the satisfaction.

-"What happened, the competition, it can't be that bad?" he went on. seriously, the only time I didn't want to strangle him he just needed to ask stupid questions?

-" How do you even know about the competition? And you know nothing about it so stop acting like you care" I glared at him.

-"Instagram, your sister has instagram too" he smiled. "Wanna check the scores, maybe they will help?" I wanted to tell him no, I really did but as he dug out his Ipad from his bag, I didn't for some unknown reason.

-" Look here it is" he passed the flat screen to me, and I took it giving him a small smile.

His eyes traveled over my face as I concentrated on the screen. It was not that bad actually, she had fallen once and lost some points in one combo also the artistic points were down but she maybe had a chance because she got to do another routine the next day, a smile spread across my face, maybe seventh place for her was not the end of the world after all. I gave the Ipad back to him, still smiling to myself.

-"Thanks", I whispered I was going to get up and change.I couldn't because he had put a hand on mine and looked at me, really, really looked at me, it almost scared me.

-" You know you are not that awful looking, Dawson!" he whispered and I couldn't help but blsuh.

-" Is that a complement?" I smiled

-" you tell me!" he smiled back as he pulled me closer.

-"What are you doing?" i asked confused

-" What does it look like" he smirked as he lent in, closer, closer, I could feel his breath on my lips.

-" You have a girlfriend Dallas" I remind him.

-"It's not like I am asking you out" he told me and with that he crashed his lips on mine. So many emotions went off in my head as my eyes grew big, anger, confusion, joy? Why was I enjoying the situation so much? What was wrong with me? But I just couldn't help my self, closed my eyes and kissed him back.

* * *

_Everything around me was so cold, I was freezing but I just couldn't get up, all the tears had made my body go numb, or maybe it was the cold. I honestly don't know but I don't care either, the pain is still there and that's all that counts, I somehow manage to get up from the step. I turn to face his door, and stumble to the doorbell, there is his bedroom window on the left, the lights are on. I smile tiredly, at least we can talk! I am ready to push the door bell but that's when I catch a glint of him and some one else, a girl. I turn around. He has company, I am not going to interrupt him. I am not going to ruin the day, I back off and totally forget the few steps to the small patio, ye I fall down hitting my foot in the process, I try to get up, braking one of the big flower pots in the process. What a mess, I think as I start fastly to walk away, trying to forget the pain in my left foot and my terrible appearance._

* * *

-" Why can't you and Dallas just try to get along" Trish complains.

-"We try, he is just a jerk, a total jerk!" I tell my best friend. I am obviously lying, me and Dallas actually do get along, as long as it is behind closed doors and his hand s are around my petite figure, his mouth on my mouth and his tongue battling with mine. But that is something I am going to tell Trish, mostly because he made me promise not to tell anyone, but also because I do know it is wrong. Very, very wrong! He has a girlfriend and I am basically his mistress of some kind, that is fucking wrong!

-" you are both adults" Trish groans as the devil himself walks in.

-" Are you guys talking about me" he asks with that stupid smirk on his face.

-" No" Tell him but at he same time Trish tells "yes"

-" Don't deny it Dawson, I know you think I am sexy!" he chuckles. I do, I really do and I hate that I do but that is something I am never going to admit to him.

-"In your dreams, and let me tell you, you have pretty weird dreams" I snap as Trish exits the locker room.

-"So are you ready for Saturday" Austin speaks, look at him and see that his words are meant to Dallas.

-"Saturday huh? What are you guys going to do on Saturday?" I ask them trying to sound like I am curious but not wanting them to know I care, it is just that we were going to see at his place on Saturday. Cassidy is gone for two weeks so he thought it was the best opportunity we would get.

-" Bar night, I would invite you, sweetie but it is going to be a night between bro's, dudes only!" Austin gives me and apologizing look.

-" I understand, bromance and all that, totally get that!" I tell him sounding a little too understanding.

-" Well I don't know" Dallas smirks catching my eyes.

-"Dude? You are not canceling the bar night" Austin complains.

-"Oh what the heck!" Dallas agrees, " It's not like I was going to do anything important any way" he tells Austin. As I feel some one punch me to my stomach, I look up at him, only to find his usual smirk plastered on his face.

-"Great see you there" Austin smiles as he makes his way over to the door, "later Alls!" he yells.

-"I am going to call you tonight" I promise him. And with that he is gone.

-" So is something going on with you and Austin" Dallas asks as he makes his way over to me.

-" I am not obligated to tell you anything" I barked.

-" You know I had to go with him, don't you?" he asks me with a knowing smile.

-"Do I Dallas, Do I know that" I ask him trying to avoid answering his question.

-" You are very hot, when you are angry, you know" he tells me eliminating the space between us.

-" and you are a jackass" I tell him, I would have lot's of other stuff to tell him, but he kisses me and I am seriously of the opinion that someone should have locked me in a mental institution already because, kiss him back, again.

* * *

_Sure you can call those good times, but afterward they just feel so bittersweet and I feel like a stupid little girl who wanted to believe in something that never actually existed, a happy ending. And I know I have no right to complain, I am the girl who almost broke a perfect relationship but that doesn't make the pain go away, I really loved him in a sick and twisted way but i still loved him. More tears fall down my cheeks and I hear foot steps, someone is running after me, the steps get closer. _ _-"Ally, Alls slow down already" a familiar voice yells to me._

* * *

- "So you are telling me that I am amazing" I ask him as he strokes my hair out of the way.

-" I am telling you that you are amazing and beautiful and complicity irritating but yes still amazing!" he laughs and I feel his breath close to my face.

-" Thank you" I whisper, " you are quite amazing yourself" I smile as his hands plays with one of my locks, he leans closer and closer planting kisses on my cheeks and nose and finally on my mouth then trailing off to my neck, making me gasp at first but then relax and laugh it off.

-"Are you actually laughing at me?" He murmurs against my skin.

-" Yes" I can't keep back the laugh as he breaths heavily.

-" You shouldn't have done that, Dawson!" he smirks as his lips press against my skin this time harder making me breath faster and faster. Until his phone rings, I look at him with pleading eyes but he just rolls his and gets up to answer the phone.

-" hello, Cass!" I hear him speak.

Cassidy, I should have guessed it, God I hate her, even if I have no reason to. I can't help it.

-"Okay, yes, everything is fine, no, no just relaxing, watching tv, missing you!" I hear his voice.

What a liar, I yell inside my head., stop it, so are you, but I am not cheating on my girl friend or boyfriend, No you are cheating on his. The argument inside my head goes on and on so I miss some parts of the conversation.

-" I love you too babe" I hear him say, " So much, yes see you tomorrow, bye"

And with that he walks in again, looking at me with the usual eyes and the usual smirk.

-"So where were we!" he asks as he jumps to the bed again pressing his lips on mine, but this time it is completely numb, no fireworks, no sparkle, nothing. Those three word he told her, is the only thing circulating in my head".

_-" Alls, stop walking" the voice yells frustrated, as I speed up. He runs up to me, takes a tight grip around my wrist and forces me to face him._ _-" Ally, what happened" he asks with worried eyes._

_-"Austin let me go, I am so sorry, I will pay for the flower pot, I will, tomorrow but today just let me go home" I tell him as I try to stop the stupid shivering._ _-"No!" _ _-"What did you say?" I ask him not believing my eyes._

_-" I sad no! You are not going to go anywhere in this weather, let's go back inside" he tells me starting to pull me towards his house._

_-" Austin I know you had company, I don't want to interrupt anything!, We can talk tomorrow, I will be fine" I tell him._  
_-" It was my sister and she already left, Tiffany you remember" he tells me._

_-"Oh!" I tell him as he closes the door behind us. I start to feel the cold when we get inside, and I catch a look in the mirror, I look awful. If Frankenstein would compete against me in a beauty pageant he would win me, no doubt about that. My mascara was down my cheeks, I will just blame the guy who invented the un-waterproof mascara, what was he thinking about? I have mud on my face too. And my cloths are soaking wet._

_-"So to start of you will take a shower and I will find something for you to wear" Austin tells me with a soft voice as I walk towards the bathroom he throws me one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants, wish I can already tell will be a little too big for me. I close the door behind me and strip down from my soaking clothes, I enter the shower and let the warm water sweep away the dirt from my body. It is amazing, I have never appreciated a shower more than this particular moment! The blood circulation starts slowly to return to my body. Finally after twenty minutes or more I step out of the shower and put my hair up on a lose bun, sliding in his over sized clothes, I walk out from the bathroom. Austin sits on the couch with two cups of hot chocolate on the sofa table. He pats a place besides him and I follow his instructions by sitting down there. With sit a while in silence as he puts his arm around me and I lean my head on his shoulder._

_-"Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Dallas?" he asks suddenly._ _-" Me and Dallas, pfftt what are you talking about" I look up at him in shock._

_-"I know about your little affair Alls" he smiles at me._

_-" I didn't tell you, how would you know" I ask confused_ _-" Well apparently he got really drunk in the bar and kind of told me by himself" Austin smiles at me._

_-" I hate him!" I cough_

_-" You wanna talk about it?" He asks_

_-" No!" I tell him and bury my head in his shoulder as the tears stream out of my eyes again. Great!_

* * *

I walked to his door step, with determination in my eyes. I am not going to take it anymore. No I am woman and I have rights he should treat both me and Cassidy with respect. I ring at his door, taking a few steps away so he can open the door. I hear steps and then he opens the door.

-"You couldn't get enough of me, could you!" he asks with a wink.

-"Can I come in" I ask seriously.

-" Sure, you are more than welcome, Cassidy is sleeping over at a friends place."

-" Right!" I tell him and walk in the living room, falling down on the sofa.

-"Shouldn't you take your coat off" he asks with a smirk.

-" No I am not staying" I tell him

-" You already know you are going to" he chuckles

-" No I am here to tell you that I can't do this anymore" I tell him.

-" What?" his hand is on my leg and I want to shake it away so badly but I concentrate my eyes on his, trying to stay calm.

-" I am telling you I wont do this anymore, what ever this is called"

-" But baby, you can't just walk away!" He smirks

-" Save that for Cassidy!" I mutter.

-" Oh I see what is going on here, someone is a little bit jealousy here?" hes smirk is so annoying.

-" No, I am just telling that you have to chose and I think there is no choice for you to make, is there" I firmly speak, I am not going to cry, that is for sure still my own words hurt and as I feel his hand under my chin, hope is building up. False hope that is, he lifts my face to face his. leans in a bit so that once again I can feel hi breath as he whispers.

-"For once you are right Dawson, there is no choice to make here" He tell me seriously, eyes empty of anything that could give up what exactly those words mean, he leans in just a bit more and gives me a soft kiss. I don't know what to do, I don't know!

-"You should go, and don't come back, I guess what ever we had is over" he whispers.

-" Classy, Johnson,very Classy" I spit as I get up from the couch.

-" Naah, you were never my type, you know? I usually fall for the beautiful ones" he smirks throwing one more knife at me.

-" And I usually don't go for sociopaths" I mutter as I walk away.

-"Close the door after you, and oh yeah see you at practice Dawson" he yells after me. As I close the door, I feel the tears burning in my eyes, he is not worth your tears, I tell myself. But I can't help it, I am not the same girl anymore, I am an broken girl, who got in a stupid game and lost it. A loser! The same tears quickly take over everything as I walk away without even trying to look back, completely defeated, the same tears that now wet down my best friends shirt.

* * *

_-"He is a jerk Ally!" Austin mumbles in my hair._

_-"I know but I am just stupid because I kind of liked him, I liked a jerk Austin!"_

_-" You are not a stupid, you just wanted to have some fun for once!"_

_-" I became a jerk too, Austin, the very same minute when I chose to kiss him back, I knew he had a girl friend, I knew that Austin!" _

_-" You are not a jerk, you never will be" he smiles_

_-" Why are you being so nice to me, I am terrible" I ask him sounding almost angry._

_-" Because it is not you who made this mess, DallASS made the first move ,didn't he, what was you supposed to do, you got played Alls" _

_-" DallASS? classy Moon! No , the worst part is that I never got played, I knew there was a game I just lost it!" _

_-" Okay fine!" _

_-"Okay fine?"_

_-"Let's say you are right, there is nothing you can do anymore, just forget the past and move on Alls"_

_-"It sounds easy but it is not!"_

_-"I didn't say it was"_

_-"Austin Moon, you are seriously too sweet, you are seriously the best person I know!" I smile at him with a genuine smile, somehow he managed to make me feel better._

_-" I am not the best person, I am just in love with you" he smiles back at me._

_-"Oh?" really what is wrong with me, you can't answer with a 'oh' when someone tells you they love you. Instead of freaking out he laughs._

_-" Is that a problem for you Alls?"_

_-"I don't know" I tell him with a smirk. " So , Moon what are you going to do about this situation we have?"_

_-" I thought you'd never ask!" he laughs as he leans in and kisses me softly on my lips. And yes maybe I am in love with my best friend, I am not sure yet, but I am happily willing to find out._

* * *

**IF YOU LIKED IT YOU SHOULD GO AND READ MY MULTI-CHAPTER STORY CALLED 'AS RED LIGHT STRIKES' OR MAYBE MY OTHER ONE-SHOT 'SIMPLY COMPLICATED'. AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! :) HAVE A NICE EVENING!**

* * *

**REVIEWS AND ANSWERS:**

**sicklscaler chapter 1 . Nov 14**

**It always comes back to them into each other. Great story!**

_-THANK YOU HONEY! :)_

**Omg chapter 1 . 3h ago**

**Did this really happened to you? Is it the same guy you are talking of in simply complicated? What exactly happened?**

_-HI DARLING, WOW THIS IS KIND OF TURNING PERSONAL TODAY... I GOT A REVIEW TO HIDING SPOT ASKING IF I SUPPORT UNDERAGE DRINKING ND NOW YOU BASICALLY WANT TO HEAR ABOUT MY POOR CHOICES._

_WELL TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, YES AND NO... YOU SEE PARTS OF IT HAPPENED TO ME, I HATED A GUY, MY FRIENDS DIDN'T AND SUDDENLY I FOUND MYSELF FEELING ...FEELINGS TOWARDS HIM AND IT REALLY BOTHERED HIM, AT THE TIME I JUST WROTE IN FINNISH BUT THERE ARE AT LEAST 4 NOVELS WRITTEN ABOUT HIM... HE WAS THE BIGGEST JERK I'VE EVER MET AND HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND WHO I KNEW... YOU COULD SAY WE WERE SORT OF FRIENDS... ANYWAYS JUST LIKE IN THIS STORY, IT GOT COMPLICATED AND I MAY HAVE KISSED HIM MORE THAN ONCE KNOWING THAT HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND... WHICH HONESTLY ME ME HATE MYSELF BUT HE WAS LIKE A FREAKING MAGNET AND KEPT DRAWING E IN... UNLIKE THIS STORY I NEVER SLEPT WITH HIM AND IT DIDN'T LAST AS LONG AS ALLY'S LITTLE AFFAIR LASTS IN THIS STORY... NOT ALL THE SCENES FROM THE STORY REALLY HAPPENED AND THOSE WHICH HAPPENED I MADE MORE SIMPLE... THEY TRUST ME WERE VERY, VERY COMPLICATED! WHEN I REALIZED WHAT A JERK HE STILL WAS AND HOW BITCHY I HAD TURNED ( I ASKED HIM TO LEAVE HIS GIRLFRIEND FOR ME, WHICH IS UNFORGIVABLE, THANK GOD HE TOLD ME HE WOULDN'T) I ENDED THE WHOLE THING AND A BIG PART THAT MAKES THE REALITY DIFFERENT FROM THE STORY IS THAT I HAD NO-ONE THERE TO CATCH ME AND TRUTHFULLY I THINK I DO NOT THINK I EVEN DESERVED SOMEONE AT THAT POINT... SO TIME WENT BY AND ALL THE HEART BREAKS END SOMEDAY.. SO DID THIS AND HERE I AM KNOWING THAT I WILL NEVER MAKE THIS MISTAKE AGAIN... _

_AND NO... IT IS NOT THE SAME GUY I JUST TEND TO HAVE VERY COMPLICATED RELATIONSHIPS..._

**Guest chapter 1 . Oct 10**

**Had me on the edge of my seat! WRITE more about this please!**

_-THANK YO USO MUCH FOR TELLING ME THAT, I WAS NOT SURE IF PEOPLE LIKED THIS ONE, THE THING IS IT HAS PARTS OF MY PREVIOUS MISTAKES AND STUFF LIKE BAKED IN IT, BUT YEAH, I DON'T KNOW ABOUT CONTINUING IT THOUGH I MIGHT SOME DAY BUT AT THE MOMENT I HAVE WAY TOO MANY STORIES PLANNED AND ON PROCESS SO I DON'T KNOW! I WILL THOUGH START AS STORY ABOUT KIND OF A SAMEISH THEME CALLED 'AN IMPOSSIBLE LOVE STORY' IT WILL BE A SONNY WITH A CHANCE FIC ALSO IF YOU LIKE ME WRITING ABOUT MY COMPLICATED LIFE THERE IS ANOTHER ONE-SHOT OF MINE CALLED SIMPLY COMPLICATED... _

**kendall chapter 1 . Aug 28**

**i love this story I love the show Austin and Allly**

_-AAAWS THANK YOU!_


End file.
